IRON MAN: TERMINATED WITH EXTREME CAUTION
by alden.davis.980
Summary: This is a comic-book, fan-made story of Iron Man and War Machine in a battle against a group of terrorists armed with automatic weapons, whose holding 21 innocent people hostaged in a life-and-death situation in New York City. The characters of "Iron Man" and "War Machine" is owned by Marvel Comics and Paramount Pictures.


"IRON MAN: TERMINATED WITH EXTREME CAUTION"

Written by Alden R. Davis

Disclaimer: This is a comic-book, fan-made story finds Iron Man and War Machine in a battle against a group of terrorists armed with high-tech automatic weapons, whose holding 21 innocent people hostaged in a life-and-death situation in New York City. The characters of "Iron Man" and "War Machine" is owned by Marvel Comics and Paramount Pictures.

It was a bright and shiny breezing spring Friday afternoon in New York City, above the Stark Tower where billionaire/weapons inventor Tony Stark (aka Iron Man) and his partner/best friend Lt. Colonel James Rhodes (aka War Machine) are watching the view of New York City, where a lot of action goes on the isle of Manhattan, when suddenly. Tony and Rhodey receives an red alarm from JARVIS - Stark's artifical intelligence operating system through a holographic interface.

"What's up JARVIS?" Tony asked.

"An armed robbery in progress in the First Empire Bank, seven men are armed with automatic weapons and are also holding 21 people hostage." JARVIS answered.

Tony and Rhodey studies the robbers' tactic skills.

"I've never seen weaponary like that before, similar to the ones in the military, Tony." Rhodey said.

Tony looked shocked. The billionaire/inventor/hero grins in a stunning look.

"JARVIS, scan their weapons." Tony said.

"Right away, sir." JARVIS answered.

On a viewing High Definition screen, Tony and Rhodey looks surprised as JARVIS examined the robbers' weapons. Armed with automatic weapons and bazookas, the terrorists are attacking the N.Y.P.D. from the inside. One of the seven terrorists pulls out a M-60 Machine Gun and fires at a squad car, which causing the officers to shattered, and they pulls out a bazooka and fires it at the squad car, causes it to explode.

With a stunning look, Rhodey looks at Tony, and he is shocked to see hostage crisis being waged in the First Empire Bank.

"Looks like they're starting a war, huh?" Rhodey asked.

"Yep, but unfortunately, if it's a war they want, then it's a war they're gonna get." Tony answered. "It's time to armor up, and kick some ass!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth." said Rhodey.

Both Tony and Rhodey suited up their high-tech exoskeleton armored suits.

Tony Stark gears up in his red-and-silver centurion armored suit known as "Iron Man" and Lt. Col. James Rhodes also gears up in his black-and-gray armored suit known as "War Machine," and the two armored heroes activate their jet thrusters and rocketed off into the air.

Later, the N.Y.P.D.'s S.W.A.T. team (Special Weapons and Tactics) surround the bank where 21 hostages are held captive by armed terrorists. As detectives and SWAT teams waiting for further instructions, they look up in the sky and they see two figures blazing in the air like speeding rockets, it's Iron Man and War Machine. As they landed, the leading detective in charge approaches them.

"What's the situation, detective?" Iron Man asked.

"We've got seven individuals armed with automatic weapons and rocket launchers, and they're holding at least 21 people hostaged." The detective answered. "And the leader will threatened to kill them unless we give them a car."

"Not if we can stop it." said War Machine.

As the two heavy-metal, armor-clad warriors shift into action, the three terrorists open fire on Iron Man and War Machine, but their armored suits are virtually indestructible against bullets, rockets and fire. As the three armed terrorists charges at Iron Man, he fires repulsor beams at them. And the two other terrorists charges at War Machine, he grabs them by their necks, lift them up in the air and head butts them both, leaving them unconscious. Then, the sixth terrorist points out a pistol and points it at Iron Man. But War Machine stops him, crushes the terrorist's handgun and knocks him out. As the uniformed officers arrives and arrested the six terrorists, Iron Man and War Machine enters the bank and the last remaining terrorist holds a young woman hostaged and has a .44 Magnum Desert Eagle pistol pointed to the temple of her forehead.

"You two armored freaks better get the hell outta my way and let me go, or i'll blow this bitch's brains out!" yells the remaining terrorist.

"No way, punk." said War Machine. "You're going nowhere."

War Machine approaches him as the last remaining terrorist points his gun at him and shoots him, but the bullets bounces off him. As he continues to approach him, the young woman elbows him and War Machine punches him in the face and knocks him out cold. Iron Man approaches the young woman.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" Iron Man asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine." the young woman answered. "Thank you, I thought i was a goner."

The S.W.A.T. team entered the building, the members of the N.Y.P.D. escort the hostages out of the building and the detectives arrested the last remaining terrorist.

Iron Man and War Machine are outside in front of the crowd of people and the members of the N.Y.P.D. as they clapped and applauded the two armored heroes for saving the hostages and bringing the seven armed terrorists to justice. The two armored heroes rocketed up in the air for another job well done, Iron Man and War Machine flying past the Empire State Building and as they salute to the American flag, the two armored heroes rocketed off into the air.

THE END


End file.
